Not Going Back Well Maybe
by NellenRusher
Summary: Leila is torn between three loves. She has had troubles in her past which are holding her back from taking one love further but is that going to stop her from making the other relationships work? Will she make the right decision and let love take control for her future to be happy? (This story is not the TV show characters it's real life and sorry for the bad summery)
1. Chapter 1

**SOOO ANOTHER twitter story here! :D This is one of my fave's out of all I have written so faves and I have written a fair amount but not posted them at all :) So I hope you all like this one and it's still kinda bad cause it was still early on in my writting life I wrote it last summer and is good and bad so I hope you all enjoy it. :D**

**This one is also set up a little differently to my other stories so I hope it isn't too different though :) **

***This is the real guys not the TV show***

* * *

I want to delete him from my life. I wish I did not have to do it because I still love him but he had so many chances. My best friend he has the same schedule as him but he saw me way more. Logan was always busy and blew me off, and then it happened.

After 3 days of sitting at home alone and rejecting every single phone call I got I really thought I had no reason to live. He cheated on me. I am not going back this time he has had so many chances. Another call was coming is coming in for once it was not Logan…

**Leila:** "Hello?"

**? ? ?:** "Finally, Leila I got you!"

**Leila:** "Logan! GO AWAY!"

I screamed down the phone and hung up. Using James to talk to me was not a good move of his I just wanted to punch him not like I had not done enough of that already. I need to get my life on track. I need to get out of LA it reminded me too much of Logan. I am going to move… out of the state… A new life, a new job, new friends, but I was going to miss the others so much. No I have to; Logan has ruined my life enough. Time to make a change. Someone was knocking on the door which took me out of my thoughts…

**Leila:** "Go away…"

I bet it is Logan, he would just come in. I covered myself with a blanket so only a tiny hole was there so I could see the TV. I was watching my favourite film on repeat, The Little Mermaid.

**? ? ?:** "Hi how are you doing?"

**Leila:** "Not good… Carlos I am hurt, why would he do that to me?"

Carlos came and pulled the blanket off my face and pulled me into a hug.

**Carlos:** "Do you want to know how Logan has been?"

**Leila:** "Not really but tell me anyway…"

Carlos wiped a tear that fell from my eye and turned me to face him. He muted the movie and took a breath.

**Carlos:** "Worse than you…"

**Leila:** "What? Really?"

**Carlos:** "Yes he does not even bother to shower and change… he watches a blank TV screen with a picture of you on it, creepy if you ask me and well he keeps calling you because he wants to hear your voice. I left to check on you James and Kendall are still there and said they will be over later and Kendall is bringing pizza for you."

**Leila:** "Okay thank you Carlos. I can't believe he is like this though are you sure it is not an act… he is an actor."

**Carlos:** "It is not an act I had to spend the past 3 days there as he keeps trying to run away and see you, and when we took his phone away today he stole James' we had no idea where it was until he pulled it out an hour ago, that is why we could not stop the calls. You know we were trying."

**Leila:** "Umm okay, I know you were thanks. I think I should tell you something but I might wait till Kendall and James arrive."

**Carlos:** "Okay. Can I please use your shower though I have been with Logan and we could not leave the room with him in, in case he tried to escape to see you..."

**Leila:** "That is fine Carlos it is upstairs to the left. If you want you can put on some of the clothes in the pin liner."

**Carlos:** "Bin liner?"

**Leila:** "Logan's clothes he left here…"

**Carlos:** "Oh I see… see you in a bit"

Carlos hugged me again and I hugged him tight and he kissed my head as he was getting up. I was stronger than Logan… He was breaking down. Was I too harsh on him? No, he cheated on me I broke up with him. I should be burning his things… No I shouldn't...

I turned up the volume on the TV and finished watching the film. After half an hour Carlos came back down and came and sat by the TV.

**Carlos:** "Please can we watch something else I think you know this movie too well…?"

**Leila:** "Okay I guess… wait if you Kendall and James are all here who will be with Logan?"

**Carlos:** "Don't worry, we got that sorted."

**Leila:** "What are you doing then?"

**Carlos:** "We hired a nanny…"

**Leila:** "Seriously a nanny? Like what you get for little kids?"

**Carlos:** "Yup!"

**Leila:** "Can I laugh?"

**Carlos:** "Yes, we did!"

I burst out laughing and Carlos smiled at me it was the first time I had been happy in 3 days and I knew tonight was going to be good. When Carlos was in the shower I decided where I was going to move to, all I needed to do was find a job and a place to live. I was a teacher and it was the summer so I did not have to work luckily. We heard knocks on the door around 8. Carlos went to go and get it.

**Kendall:** "Who wants pizza?"

**James:** "And James hugs?"

**Leila:** "I will take the pizza only thanks..."

**James:** "I will forget you said that…"

**Leila:** "I wouldn't."

Kendall took the pizza to the kitchen and Carlos followed. James came and gave me a hug. His body warmth comforted me. James was my best friend I had known him the longest and we were super close. He introduced me to Logan and set us up on our first date a year ago…

**James:** "How is my best friend doing?"

**Leila:** "Better now I know Logan has been left with a nanny."

**James:** "My idea… I think one of the best."

**Kendall:** "It was?"

Kendall and Carlos came back in with plates and beers. We ate and drank I felt so much better, I was never one to be girly. At school I played in most of the sports teams. I did a musical once. Only because I was looking for James and he was auditioning and pulled me up as his pair… not forgiven him for that still because we were the leads. We were dating then so it was not awkward but we broke up because there were complications and things started to go wrong in senior year for both of us.

**Leila:** "So I need to tell you something."

**Carlos:** "What?"

**Leila:** "I am moving…"

**Kendall:** "Since when?"

**Leila:** "Well Kendall I made the decision this afternoon… I know where I am going to go it is just getting things together. I need to get away from LA, too many memories and it breaks my heart thinking of them."

**James:** "I know that there have been rough patches with Logan and other things but I don't want you to leave, you are my best friend. Please tell me it is not out of state?"

**Leila:** "Sorry James I need to get away from here."

**Carlos:** "Like away, away?"

I just nodded my head slowly. I knew James was going to take this worse than the other guys.

**James:** "I can't believe this… Logan has done this to you. Don't do this please Le!"

**Leila:** "Sorry, I need to get out of here. Please can you not tell Logan though?"

**Kendall:** "We won't. Please can you think about it more, it is just because you have been heartbroken for 3 days, you are not thinking straight."

**Leila:** "I know what I am doing Kendall!"

**James:** "It does not seem so Le, the Leila I know would spend ages thinking about a choice like this. Have you even considered what it would do to your family?"

**Carlos:** "You have a little sister down the road she is only 7 Leila."

**Leila:** "I know how old my sister is. She will understand when she is older it is something I have to do please let me."

**Kendall:** "We can't exactly stop you…"

**James:** "I wish we could…"

Carlos and Kendall left the room to me and James. I did not want to be alone with him though. He had a powerful mind and could make me change mine. He also scared me a little the way he was looking at me. He looked like he was about to cry but had anger too. His fist was clenched and he kept constant eye contact with me not blinking often. Then James spoke to break the silence…

**James:** "Le I will never be able to see you if you move out of state. We are like family… Correction we ARE family!"

**Leila:** "I know we are James but I can't be around Logan anymore after what he did to me."

**James:** "I understand you sweetie. Do you understand that it will cost a ton of money and you won't be able to turn back? I just can't believe he would do this to you…"

**Leila:** "I know. Thanks for understanding James. I am going to miss you so much!"

**James:** "If it was not for work I would so be moving with you!"

**Leila:** "Really?"

**James:** "Yes really! I can't live without you!"

**Leila:** "James, don't do this… I am moving and that is that!"

**James:** "I know when to stop your mind is truly set… but if you were not heartbroken I would be playing more mind tricks you know that…"

**Leila:** "I know James."

A tear fell done his cheek I did not want to do this but I had to I needed a new life I would call James every day and my family. I will be okay… I might eventually move back to LA just in a few years. I looked up I was fiddling with my fingers and a tear fell down my cheek now. James saw it and pulled me into a hug and we stayed there for a long time. We did not even notice Kendall and Carlos left my house until we eventually pulled away.

**James:** "Really doing this?"

**Leila:** "Yes…"

**James:** "Want some help?"

**Leila:** "I think I will be fine."

**James:** "Okay. Can we just hang out now forget everything else and have a good time like before?"

**Leila:** "Just what I need, thank you James."

* * *

**So I'm going to get posting this story and hope you all like it like the people on twitter did. This is the exact story I posted to twitter but I changed the name from (YN) to Leila so you know and I'm fixing any little mistakes I missed when I was posting before too xD So yeah let me know what you all think of this story! ~NellenRusher**


	2. Chapter 2

***This is the real guys not the TV show***

* * *

I was all packed up. The house was empty now apart from a few things I was not taking with me. James had helped me all the way with packing and giving support like the others, I had not told any of them where I was going all they know is that I am driving there and it would take me a few days. Kendall and Carlos came and we had a party last night it was fun and a great way to say good bye. I was lucky Logan still didn't know means I could go without having to worry about him coming after me trying to make me get back with him or stay here. James and I were just getting the last boxes out of the house and we were standing by the front door with it wide open.

**James:** "So you are really doing this? Are you going to tell me where you are going?"

**Leila:** "No. I don't want you coming chasing after me and turning up on my doorstep."

**James:** "Do your parents know?"

**Leila:** "Yes… Does Logan know I am moving yet?"

**James:** "No… I am going to miss you so much."

James pulled me into a really tight hug. I was facing the door and James was looking away. I saw Logan.

**Leila:** "Err… James, Logan is here…"

I whispered it so he could only here me.

**Logan:** "What? You are moving?"

James pulled back to face Logan, the sadness in his face quickly turned to anger.

**Leila:** "Yes Logan I am moving."

**Logan:** "Isn't it a bit rash…?"

**Leila:** "No. Logan you hurt me. Worse than any other guy has hurt me."

**Logan:** "B…b…but Le I love you I have been trying to tell you for the past 2 weeks but you won't take any calls. You are breaking my heart."

**Leila:** "You broke mine first…"

I got my bags and started heading to the truck and put them in. James was following me with the last box and placed it in the back. It was harder for him than anyone. He had been begging me to not go still. He promised to visit my little sister for me every day which was sweet she loved him not just because he was on TV and a great band she loved how we were friends, that we have known each other for a long time.

**Logan:** "So you are just going? Where?"

**James:** "Logan she has not even told me…"

**Logan:** "Wait James does not even know? WHAT THE HECK! You are crazy girl."

**Leila:** "If this is your way of making me stay it is not working AT ALL!"

**James:** "Look Logan I think you should just go. We can talk later."

**Logan:** "James I don't want to talk to YOU I want to talk to Leila now! Please don't leave…"

**Leila:** "Logan, I do not want to talk to you, if I did I would not be moving and leaving my family and friends, and I would have actually picked up the phone and spoken to you."

**Logan:** "James why didn't you tell me?"

**James:** "Not my business."

I got into the truck and started the engine James was by the window he wanted to talk to me, I could tell from his eyes and the fake smile he was putting on. If I did not know him so well I would have believed he was actually happy.

**Logan:** "Fine… At least take these?"

**Leila:** "Where? They would die in the drive. You can give them to my parents…"

**Logan:** "Okay. Bye Le I will miss you please know I am truly sorry for what I did I don't even know who she is."

**Leila:** "Logan, that does not make me feel any better…"

He walked away he looked really sad was I being too harsh on him? When he was out of sight James looked at me again and our eyes met.

**James:** "Don't do this. Stay at mine for a few days and think a bit more please."

**Leila:** "Sorry James I have to do this. I will call you when I arrive but that won't be a while I am diving all the way."

**James:** "Okay please be careful. Can you please tell me where you are going now?"

**Leila:** "No… I need time alone and I love you but I need space to clear my head and get a new life."

James started to cry and I was beginning to cry now too, there was only one other time when I had seen him cry. I wanted to leave and I wanted James to come with me but his job needs him to stay. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me and I felt a slight bit of joy even though I knew I was breaking a heart in trying to fix mine at least he truly understood why I was doing this because he knew my other reasons.

**Leila:** "When you wrap season and have a month or something free you can come and stay with me and convince me to move back…"

**James:** "Okay that is better than nothing… Bye Le I love you so much please remember that."

**Leila:** "I will always. Bye James."

James stepped away from the truck and I started the engine again. He lifted a hand and tears were falling down both of our cheeks. I drove off. My new life was starting and I needed to cheer up. We will both be okay right?

***James' POV***

She is gone… I respect her for making such a huge choice she wants a new life. Part of me hates Logan for doing this to her. I actually hate part of myself for setting them up in the first place. Logan came over in the evening. I made him. I needed to explain to him why she did it, he knows but I don't think he understands it. I do. I miss her so much already on a Saturday like this we would be hanging out at one of our places, playing games and watching TV. I always had time for her. Logan seemed to always be busy that is why we hung out so much.

**Logan:** "James, I just want to be alone. We are you forcing me here?"

**James:** "I wanted to make sure you understand why she left."

**Logan:** "I know why she left…"

**James:** "I know you know why she left but do you understand her reasons for leaving?"

**Logan:** "All she wanted to do was get away from me. It is obvious James."

**James:** "Logan, it is more than just you. It does go deeper but what you did to her pushed her over the line."

**Logan:** "Deeper? James what are you talking about?"

**James:** "I can't tell you what happened but you should know she has not had it easy and high school was not great."

**Logan:** "Why does everything lead back to you guys in high school?"

**James:** "I can't tell you and now is not the time Logan. I lost my best friend today, you broke her heart and mine too because when I see her like that mine shatters too."

**Logan:** "James, I just want to be alone right now without you lecturing me about Leila get Carlos and Kendall over to hang out or something just not me."

**James:** "It is like you don't even care... Just go bye…"

3 days have passed, still no calls. I had not spoken to Logan since he left and I was not in the mood to be around people. I was not blaming Logan I was blaming myself. I shouldn't be but I was. It was not like I could call her, she was driving I just want her to be okay I wish she would tell me where she was going I wouldn't be so worried. Kendall and Carlos came round which was not really what I wanted but I put up with them. It was the first time I had seen them since the party the night before she left.

**Carlos:** "How were you to know that he would do that to her?"

**Kendall:** "You have got to stop blaming yourself man. You are almost as bad as they were when they broke up."

**Carlos:** "I would say he is in the middle worse than her and better than him."

**James:** "I am fine… I just miss her that is all she has not called yet and it has been a few days."

**Carlos:** "She will call when she gets there! Well we do know that she is truly out of state now."

**Kendall:** "Carlos can't you see this is not making him feel better."

**James:** "Both of you aren't helping."

**Kendall:** "Look we are going now, I have a date and well Carlos, are you just going to curl up with Sydney?"

**Carlos:** "Sums up my night… Where is Fox?"

**James:** "Leila's sister wanted to play with him so he is staying with the family for a while… I am not up to it at the moment."

**Kendall:** "That was a sweet thing you did James. When is he back?"

**James:** "Tomorrow… Wait you said you had a date?"

**Kendall:** "I do…"

**Carlos:** "With Chloe?"

**Kendall:** "Yes with Chloe."

**James:** "You know what would cheer me up, actually meeting her. I have not even seen a picture she might not even be real…"

**Carlos:** "She is real; I hope… otherwise I think we need to get some help for Kendall…"

**Kendall:** "SHE IS REAL OKAY!"

**Carlos:** "Just messing couldn't you see it was making James better?"

Kendall shook his head at us, which made Carlos laugh I just sat still.

**Kendall:** "When it gets more serious then you can meet her…"

**Carlos:** "You never have serious relationships…"

**James:** "Give him a break Carlos he has managed to keep Chloe hidden from us for almost 4 months now; I think it is getting there."

**Carlos:** "Our boy is all grown up."

**Kendall:** "Just because I am a few months younger than James you have to tease me… I have not seen either of you in a serious relationship."

**Carlos:** "Erika and I are serious now!"

**James:** "My last one was Leila…"

**Kendall:** "That was when you were in High School?"

I nodded feebly. I had not had serious relationship since her. They either broke up with me just before something big happened or they would be just a fling and I was not sure about the feelings.

**Carlos:** "Wow man we need to get you a girlfriend…"

**Kendall:** "Not now I am leaving… Bye James, feel better soon… please."

**James:** "Thanks Kendall, have fun!"

Kendall left and it was just me and Carlos. Carlos then got up and walked to the door.

**Carlos:** "I need to feed Sydney… call me if you need something and she will call you I promise. It is not just you who is nervous it is all of us."

**James:** "Okay, I will thanks man you have really helped."

After Carlos left I paced my house so many times I could of done a marathon. After about an hour my phone ran and I dived to get it, crashing into the sofa to do so.

**James:** "Hello?"

**Leila:** "James, that was quick I thought you would be in bed it is late…"

**James:** "I could not sleep until I knew you were safe and had arrived."

I heard her laughing down the phone. I missed her laugh it had been a while since I had heard it. This made me smile for the first time in days.

**James:** "So how was your drive?"

**Leila:** "Good thanks I am going now, I will call you in the morning I don't like the fact you have not slept. Oh I heard that you let my sister have Fox for a while that is so sweet of you, she adores him, she would rather talk about him than about other things. I can't thank you enough."

**James:** "I would do anything to make your family happy, they have been here for me so I should be there for them right? We are family. Okay I will go to sleep for you; will you call as soon as you wake up too? Oh we wrap soon so be prepared I will be coming…"

**Leila:** "Night James!"

**James:** "Night!"

I hung up the phone. I felt better after talking to her she seemed happier too maybe she really did need a break from LA.

***Leila's POV***

I was unpacking some things so I could go to bed and my phone was ringing.

**? ? ?:** "LEILA PLEASE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU FACE TO FACE."


	3. Chapter 3

***This is the real guys not the TV show***

* * *

**Leila:** "Kendall calm down, tell me slowly, why are you calling me so late?"

**Kendall:** "L…L…Logan w…w…was with C…C…Chloe that n…n…night…"

**Leila:** "Wait you are telling me your girlfriend none of us met cheated on you with Logan?"

**Kendall:** "Yes… Please can I come? I need to talk to you face to face."

**Leila:** "Of course honey, are you at home?"

**Kendall:** "Yes… why?"

**Leila:** "I hid a copy of my new address in an envelope in all of your houses except Logan's…"

**Kendall:** "That is normal…"

**Leila:** "Do you want to know it or not Kendall?"

**Kendall:** "I want to know and I promise I won't tell the others…"

**Leila:** "Thanks Kendall. Okay so go to your cutlery draw.

**Kendall:** "What?"

**Leila:** "Just go… okay lift the tray and underneath is taped to the base is my address."

**Kendall:** "Got it. Thank you so much!"

**Leila:** "It is okay… Everything will be okay, are you going to fly?"

**Kendall:** "Chicago… I think I might… How did you drive all the way? I just realised did I wake you up it is really late there?"

**Leila:** "No I just called James and was about to get ready for bed. I needed to clear my head and it really helped and I took breaks. I will see you soon sweetie…"

**Kendall:** "You will… bye Le thank you…"

After Kendall hung up there was a knock on my door. I went to answer it and there was an incredibly hot guy standing there forgetting that it was incredibly late…

**? ? ?:** "Hi… I am Jason, did you just move in?"

**Leila:** "Yes I did. I'm Leila. Do you want to come in?"

**Jason:** "No it is fine I need to get back to my place I am cooking and my sister hates it when I burn it… Hope to talk soon?"

**Leila:** "I would like that. You are cooking this late?"

**Jason:** "She had a bad dream so I am making her toast…"

**Leila:** "Okay, so I will see you around?"

He was really nice. He came over later the next morning with his sister Lucy, she was a little older than mine and I found out their parents both died when she was born as they were in an accident and they managed to save her. She was adorable and she saw one of my pictures and freaked out because I knew Big Time Rush.

After a day Kendall arrived I knew because I heard Jason's sister scream.

**Lucy:** "OMG, You are Kendall from Big Time Rush!"

**Kendall:** "Yes I am…"

**Lucy:** "Why do you look like you have been crying?"

**Leila:** "Hello… Lucy I saw the bus you should run, Kendall will be here when you get back."

**Lucy:** "Really? OMG GREAT!"

**Kendall:** "Bye Lucy… Hi Le thank you so much for letting me come here."

**Leila:** "You needed me, like I needed you."

I invited him in and made us some drinks. We just talked and I could tell how upset Kendall was. He admitted that he could not be mad at Logan too much because he had no idea it was Chloe.

**Kendall:** "We were at dinner and she came out with a comment, "Your friend Logan is really nice." She had never met any of my friends yet. So I told her "When did you meet him? I never introduced him or my other friends to you." She knew that he had cheated on you because I told her and then I realised. "You were the girl Logan cheated with on Leila aren't you?" She looked at me and I knew it was her. I just left and called you. I did not know what else to do."

**Leila:** "Kendall I am so sorry… This is not our time is it?"

**Kendall:** "You are right there. I am sorry for you too. I have to forgive Logan quickly though I work with him. I hate this..."

**Leila:** "I know you do. I hate this too. I know I have broken a heart by moving here and that heart was not the heart that broke mine."

**Kendall:** "After seeing you I knew that you were happy here. Maybe this move was good for you even if it has upset James… He can get over it. I think you made the right choice."

**Leila:** "Really? I did not think anyone would say that."

We were talking for hours. Kendall stayed for a few days too. He really needed a break. His spirit was lighter and he was always smiling. He even went to visit Lucy a few times. She loved it and it gave me an excuse to see Jason… I really liked him. Kendall could tell too he teased me about it.

**Leila:** "It has been great having you here Kendall. Do the others know you stayed with me?"

**Kendall:** "No they don't know a thing. Thank you for being here for me. You are such a great friend. I have known you since college and you have always been so nice to me through whatever has happened to either of us. So thanks."

**Leila:** "Kendall…We will do anything for each other we know that…"

I pulled him into a hug and he held me tight. He was a good friend and I knew he would always be there for me like I was there for him. I started to cry a little I was going to miss him as he really did help me. As I watched Kendall leave I could not help but feel sad because I missed him.

**Jason:** "So is he your boyfriend?"

**Leila:** "No… he is a close friend."

**Jason:** "So how do you know him and the rest of Big Time Rush?"

**Leila:** "I went to college with him and James. Then they got into the band and got the show and that is when…"

**Jason:** "When?"

**Leila:** "I met Logan…"

**Jason:** "You seem sad for meeting him. What did he do to you?"

**Leila:** "He cheated on me…"

**Jason:** "I am sorry is that why you moved?"

**Leila:** "Yes…"

Jason pulled me into a hug and I hugged back. I was hugging a stranger if I was honest it was not even awkward yes we had spoken but that was more just a polite talk in corridors. I was not sure of my feelings for him because I did still love Logan but I would never consider being with him again and Jason was caring for someone he only just met and lost a lot when I was thinking it was the end of the world in high school.


	4. Chapter 4

***This is the real guys not the TV show***

* * *

***3 Years Later***

**? ? ?:** "STOP THE WEDDING!"

I turned around and saw Logan in the middle of the aisle. Everyone was looking between me and him. 2 heads in front of me dropped and I turned around and another dropped behind me too. I turned to Jason he was just as shocked as I was but James, Kendall and Carlos did not look as surprised as we did they seemed more angry. I turned to James.

**Leila:** "Did you tell him?"

**James:** "No… he got my mail one day and saw the invite and opened it, sorry Leila I should have told you."

**Leila:** "Logan… why? You have now ruined my life twice…"

**Logan:** "I can't let you marry this guy…"

**Jason:** "Hey I love her, and I should thank you."

**Logan:** "Why?"

**Jason:** "Well if you had not cheated on her then she would not have moved to Chicago and I would not have met her."

**Logan:** "Glad my pain and mistakes have turned out great for you…"

I did not know what to do. My little sister was hugging me and was crying because I was upset and I was on the verge of tears too. Jason looked so angry his fists were clenched and he looked ready for a fight. Carlos and Kendall had now gotten out of their seats because they were trying to control Logan from running towards us. James looked so upset he was so happy this morning and excited now seeing him like this, seeing everyone staring at me because it all relied on me to fix this. I couldn't take it. There was a little door by where Jason's groomsmen were standing and I made a run for it.

**James:** "Leila wait… come back…"

James grabbed my arm I was walking down a corridor to just get away. I did not want to be near anyone.

**James:** "Please come back it is your wedding day, don't let my idiot friend ruin it for you."

**Leila:** "I can't go back I can't be in front of all those people again James, please don't make me."

We heard yells and a door slam. I started to walk again. And then we heard running and James grabbed him.

**Logan:** "James let go of me I need to talk to Leila."

**Leila:** "I have nothing to say to you Logan. James just let him go he can't do more harm now he has already ruined my wedding."

I turned around to see James reluctantly let go of Logan with a confused look on his face.

**James:** "Look Logan you should just leave."

**Logan:** "Leila I love you still, I never stopped and I want you to come back… to me…"

**Leila:** "What was going through your mind when you thought you would gate crash my wedding? Then ask for me back? Did you really think I would say yes? I LOVE JASON NOT YOU!"

Actually I was really confused seeing Logan again was bringing back my old feelings and why I did used to love him. And I secretly loved James I never stopped when we broke up back in high school. I needed to sit down. My head was hurting. I was dizzy and I could no longer hold my own body weight. I looked around and saw Logan walking away stared at James and everything went black.

**James:** "LEILA!"

***James' POV***

**Jason:** "I think she is waking up…"

**James:** "Leila are you okay?"

**Leila:** "mhmun…"

**Jason:** "Sweetie, are you okay?"

**James:** "Let's give her some air…"

**Leila:** "I am fine James… what happened?"

**James:** "You yelled at Logan then paused and fainted…"

**Leila:** "Where is he now?"

**Jason:** "We don't know…"

**Leila:** "I am going to find him…"

**Jason:** "What? No, you are staying here…"

**Leila:** "I need to talk to him… apologize for being horrible to him."

**James:** "You were not horrible, it gave him the reality check he needed."

**Leila:** "But I was really mean to him, I feel bad. James, let me go. Jason, you understand?"

**Jason:** "I don't want you to go looking for him… He wants you back… I don't want to lose you to him."

**Leila:** "Are you thinking I will go back to him?"

**Jason:** "I…I…I never said that Le."

I had to get out of there a couple fight is never a good one to be in as I am the best friend I can easily get pulled in maybe I should go and find Logan… He is my friend I need to make sure he is okay. I left and I was not called back by Leila. I had my phone so I was reachable. I was getting weird looks from people on the streets, I was the guy in tux running the streets in a town I did not know crying "Logan!" every so often and leaving messages on his phone. After 20 minutes I found Logan, he was hiding around the back of a smoothie shop; he used to always buy Leila smoothies so made sense.

**James:** "Come on. Leila wants to see you she needs to talk to you."

**Logan:** "I don't want to come… If she wants me she has to come here!"

**James:** "You are acting like a kid, now you come now or I will drag you or put you over my shoulder."

**Logan:** "NO!"

**James:** "That's it…"

I got Logan to his feet and started to drag him to the sidewalk. I turned around to see Jason storming off towards his home. I then got a phone call seconds after that.

**James:** "Hello?... Logan, come on…"

**Leila:** "J-J-James?"

She was crying and breathing heavily. I was so lost what was going on. Logan was now sitting down again playing with his fingers and I had Leila on the phone crying her eyes out struggling to form words.

**James:** "I am on my way, I have Logan. I will be there soon hold on sweetie."

**Leila:** "O-o-okay…"

I hung up the phone and looked at Logan he was pouting at me like I was his mean parent.

**Logan:** "I want a smoothie."

**James:** "No, we are going to see Leila she is upset and we just saw Jason so I think she is in trouble."

**Logan:** "You're mean…"

**James:** "Yes, yes I am. Now are you walking or being dragged?"

Logan started to walk and I led him to the hotel where Leila was. When we walked in it was hard to tell who was more upset her or Logan. He slumped into the corner and started playing on his phone. Carlos and Kendall were there and were comforting Leila. I went up to Leila and hugged her. Kendall and Carlos went to see Logan and I kept a tight hold on Leila.

**James: **"Are you going to tell me what happen? Or are you not up to it?"

**Leila: **"He broke up with me…"

**James:** "What? Why?"

**Leila:** "He thought I wanted to get back together with Logan. I don't want him I want Jason. James, help me."

**James:** "Come here… everything will be fine. He will brush over it. He is just angry because his wedding got ruined. You will be fine."

**Leila:** "James he took the ring back… There is no way he will take me back after this."

**James:** "Stay with me… everything will turn out okay you will see."


	5. Chapter 5

***This is the real guys not the TV show***

* * *

***Leila POV***

***3 months later***

I had now moved back to LA and I was living with James. Jason was still not talking to me. I can't believe he thought I was getting back together with Logan. I would never, after what he did to me, but we were sort of friends. James has not even forgiven Jason yet for not talking to me and it had been 3 months. This was not like him. Living with him was strange. I was always hiding away. I was scared he would see something, I trusted him but he was always around checking on me. When I tried to leave the house he would be over my shoulder swiftly. I loved him but I needed my space.

**Leila:** "Does your gym have a hoops court?"

**James:** "I think so why?"

**Leila:** "I wanna shoot some hoops to clear my head…"

**James:** "Can I join you? I still need to beat you…"

**Leila:** "Sorry what?"

**James:** "Senior year girls vs boys… to keep your team…"

**Leila:** "I whooped your ass..."

**James:** "I let you win, we were dating then too."

He then smiled at me and we looked into each other's eyes. I gazed into his hazel eyes and he did the same to me.

**James:** "I never noticed your eyes change colour…"

**Leila:** "Seriously? They have always been grey…"

**James:** "No now they are blue with copper rings around your pupil. I think it is because you are happy."

His smile widened and he started to lean in. Oh no he was going to kiss me… I pushed him back and jumped up.

**James:** "Are you okay?"

**Leila:** "You tried to kiss me… We know we can't go down that road again… maybe I should move in with my parents."

**James:** "I am sorry. I just have never felt this way in a while and I was hoping you were feeling it too."

**Leila:** "I admit I have feelings, but I got dumped 3 months ago, at the alter because of one of your closest friends… Do you mind if I go upstairs now?"

**James:** "It is fine… Wait before you go Logan and the guys wanted to come round is that okay?"

I nodded and James gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before I went up I was lying on my bed thinking about our past. I heard Logan and Carlos arrive I wondered if Kendall was coming too? He always came to see me if the guys came round he always felt I was left out. I was now staring out my window James lived next to my parents which was weird in a good way I could see my sister Eliza playing with her friend in her room she did not know I was watching her. There was a knock on my door and it was Kendall. I got up and opened the door I did not feel like speaking for some reason.

**Kendall:** "Are you all good?"

**Leila:** "I guess I am. Thinking of old memories… Out of curiosity what do you know about my past with James?"

**Kendall:** "Not much when we ask he says he is not in the mood."

**Leila:** "I understand him…"

**Kendall:** "I really want to know… It will make me understand why you are so close. When you were dating Logan you were still closer with James…"

**Leila:** "James is my best friend and has been since I moved to LA at the end of freshman year at high school. Kendall you will know one day, I promise."

**Kendall:** "Okay, I am glad you are doing fine. Off to play poker, want to join? You could just get drunk and ignore us…"

**Leila:** "Tempting… please if you get drunk and turn it to strip poker like last time I AM NOT JOINING IN!"

**Kendall:** "Erika is here too…"

**Leila:** "Still no, even if I do get drunk…"

Kendall took me by the hand and led me down stairs. Whenever I wanted to be alone and he was over he always managed to get me downstairs and joining in. I guess he is my kryptonite when it comes to poker and Wii games…


	6. Chapter 6

***This is the real guys not the TV show* Warning this does have sex in this part ;)**

* * *

I was not drunk but the others were James was pretending I knew he wasn't but if he was sober the others would make him drink more. After James drove them home I was back in my room thinking again, James came in without knocking he never did.

**Leila:** "Your acting has improved…"

**James:** "Excuse me?"

**Leila:** "You are not drunk…"

I was teasing him, I was feeling lonely and he came and next to me on the bed.

**James:** "So Kendall told me you were thinking about our past…"

**Leila:** "Yes…"

**James:** "I will never forget the day I met you."

**Leila:** "Same, you thought I was a guy…"

***Flashback***

My first day of a new high school it was the end of the year and I was a freshman. It was raining and I was wearing a big hoodie and a baseball cap. I could have been easily mistaken for a guy my hair was tucked in and I was wearing sneakers too. I was walking around and found my locker.

**? ? ?:** "Dude, you new? I think I am your buddy…"

**Leila:** "Dude? Buddy? Wow LA is weird…"

**? ? ?:** "Wait you are not a guy… You are dressed like one?"

**Leila:** "Sorry we arrived yesterday and I have not had time to fully unpack this is all I had except my old hoops uniform…"

**? ? ?:** "You play then?"

**Leila:** "I have good game…"

**? ? ?:** "Right I am still meant to look after you so… I will take you to coach later today and I still need to know your name…"

**Leila:** "Leila… You?"

**? ? ?:** "James."

**Leila:** "Nice to meet you James. Sorry I am not a guy but I am a tomboy…"

**James:** "I don't care if you are a tomboy; I care if you can help the team win…"

***End of flashback***

**James:** "Was I a jerk?"

**Leila:** "No?"

**James:** "Yeah well everything was great; you were great! We got together that summer… I took you to the beach everyday almost."

**Leila:** "It was great till junior year!"

**James:** "You are still mad?"

**Leila:** "Hell yeah you made me stop being me for a long time and sing and dance and act… be a girl James we could say…"

James was laughing and I could tell he was thinking about it now.

***Flashback***

**James:** "Meet me after school I want you there when I audition."

**Leila:** "I will be there!"

James kissed me softly and we walked to class together like we always did. Hand in hand. After school I was a little late meeting with James. I was kept behind after practice and asked to be captain of the team I was so stoked I wanted to tell James. When he saw me he threw my bag off my shoulder and handed me a script. We ran to stage not like I had any choice.

**Leila:** "What are you doing? I can't do any of this stuff I play hoops…"

**James:** "I needed a partner and I only wanted you, and besides your voice, it is amazing."

**Leila:** "No it isn't James…"

James put a hand to my mouth to stop me and we were now on the stage. Our teacher looked at me with shock. I had messy hair in a ponytail and a baseball cap. I was wearing a plain tee-shirt and a pair of scruffy jeans. I looked at James and he could tell I was really uncomfortable.

**James:** "Look I am not the best here so we won't get the parts, so don't worry and stage fright… well look at me the whole time okay?"

***End of flashback***

We know we got the parts and I still resent James for that I never told him I was captain till weeks later at one of his parties. He had them a lot like 6 or 7 people drinking and having a good time but I always felt strange there. Our worst memory was at one of his parties. James was looking at me and held my hand he knew what I was thinking about there and then.

**James:** "Are you okay?"

**Leila:** "Of course I am, thinking about our last year dating… it was our best until your party…"

**James:** "I know…"

***Flashback***

Me and James were both a little drunk but aware of what we were doing. I was selfish then I started to drink more at his parties because my parents bombed me with the fact they were having a baby. I liked being an only child. I was being childish and stupid and I do regret what we did. It was just me and him left I was staying anyway because my parents were out of town. We were in his room and kissing. His tongue was dancing around my mouth and mine in his. His lips were perfect and we fitted together perfectly. He pulled back to take a break and looked into my eyes. I had a cheeky smile on my face and he knew what I wanted. I started to take off his tee-shirt and we started to kiss again. James was unhooking my bra through my shirt with one hand. I felt it loosen and he moved his hands and started to rub my thighs. I took my shirt off and threw it to the ground and my bra just fell off. We were still kissing but now it was getting rougher. We stood up off his bed and took off each other's jeans. It was dark and I could not see too well now but I could see his erection through his briefs.

**Leila:** "Bold choice with briefs…"

**James:** "Lace panties can talk…"

We fell back down on to the bed. James was on top of me and kissing my neck and moving down my body.

**James:** "Are you really ready?"

**Leila:** "Have been since the day I met you…"

I winked at him and he took off my panties. He was smoothing over my opening and getting slightly rougher teasing me. He popped his little finger in and out a few times before going in fully each thrust with his fingers got deeper and deeper. None of us had done it before and I was excited.

**Leila:** "Stop teasing please, I need you now."

He laughed and pulled down his briefs finally. I spread my legs more around him and almost sat on him. I was leaning back and gripping the pillows as he entered. He was slow and cautious at first then he started to pick up speed. Each time he was going faster and faster and I was reaching my first ever climax. James was biting his lip and looked at me. He was smiling and moaned out as we both climaxed. I felt his warmth inside of me and I sat up he was still inside me but I was just sitting on his lap I could not of been happier there and then. He started to kiss me and beads of his sweat met mine on our noses and we pressed our foreheads together.

**James:** "I am glad we did this. I love you."

**Leila:** "Me too. It felt great thank you. I love you too."

I started to kiss him again. That was the first time we said that to each other for a 3 year relationship. I still remember that night it is and was the best I ever had. 2 months later it was spring break and I was going to New York with my family and James was going to come too. We were both excited and our friends were getting annoyed with us talking all the time.

It was a Saturday and we were cuddling in the park watching the clouds and talking. I needed to talk to James and I was nervous he could tell I was too.

**James:** "What is bothering you? You are not talking as much. Was it practice yesterday?"

**Leila:** "No, no, no I am fine I need to tell you something… promise you won't get mad?"

**James:** "Promise… is it your parents again?"

**Leila:** "No… I am still mad at them if you mean that but no it is me…"

**James:** "Are you breaking up with me?"

**Leila:** "No! James…"

**James:** "I think I know what you are going say…"

**Leila:** "What?"

**James:** "You are leaving the team? You told me you weren't enjoying it recently."

**Leila:** "No James it is not that, I am pregnant."

**James:** "WHAT?"

**Leila:** "You said you wouldn't get mad…"

**James:** "I am not mad… I am annoyed."

**Leila:** "That is the same as being mad. Is it with me?"

**James:** "Yes and no…"

**Leila:** "What do you mean?"

**James:** "You have not been yourself lately Le can't you see that? You are only happy when you are with me, but you need your family. The fact you don't talk to your parents that much anymore upsets me. I am mad at me for doing this. You were drunk and I should have been more aware of the fact you are not yourself and this was probably a way to get back at your parents…"

**Leila:** "So were you… and I did not do it deliberately if that is what you are thinking… I am going to have an abortion…"

**James:** "I am thinking that yes you started to drink more at my parties when your problems started remember. Why would you do that?"

**Leila:** "We are not ready to be parents… and I don't want to leave my team because of my foolish mistake… I was going to go today…"

**James:** "No… I won't let you."

**Leila:** "Too late James… I can't do this. I don't want to face my parents they are already mad at me for not being supportive and I am only 18. I won't be able to go to college with you and do sport."

**James:** "It is not the baby's fault we were idiots. Please talk to your parents first… or maybe my parents? They like you…"

**Leila:** "James…"

**James:** "I have to go clear my head… See you tonight to leave for New York I guess."

**Leila:** "I don't want to talk to anyone but you. I am scared James…"

**James:** "So am I that is why I need to talk to my brother… having siblings is a good thing you know."

**Leila:** "Mine would be a drooling baby… And not until I am in my late 20's till we can have a NORMAL convocation."

**James:** "Leila I am done… if you won't listen to me maybe we should not be together."

**Leila:** "James you can't be saying this because I am upset about my parents."

**James:** "No I am fed up with you and how you are always upset and face the facts you are going to be a big sister it is a great thing! Look we may be team mates but I don't consider us friends or you as my girlfriend anymore until you grow up a bit…"

He walked off and left me. He did not even look back. He did not go to New York, I didn't either. I stayed at home alone. My parents went because they had a feeling something was going to happen. We did start to talk. I did not tell them though all they knew was James and I broke up.

It was Tuesday and I only just left my room. My parents had been gone 2 days and I was not doing well on my own I had no one to talk to really. I had an accident and fell down the stairs and broke my ankle. I was fine pain wise but all I could think about was how James would no longer be my team mate so I had nothing anymore. After the break I walked in to school on crutches and he pulled me into an empty classroom he looked really angry and I knew he wanted to yell at me.

**Leila:** "James, please don't yell. It was an accident I fell down the stairs…"

**James:** "Fine… At least it was not deliberate."

**Leila:** "One more thing..."

**James:** "What?"

He was so angry and almost yelling. People were looking in to us so he took me to round the corner so no one could see.

**Leila:** "I lost the baby."

**James:** "I told you not to get an abortion you killed an innocent life…"

**Leila:** "It died in the fall. I was not looking where I was going and I tripped and fell I tumbled down the stairs the doctors said because it was so young, movement like that killed it. I am really upset now I lost something I didn't think I would love. I loved it and I also loved you but I don't think you love me anymore do you?"

James was standing there looking at me. Tears were falling down my cheeks I wanted him to hug me and tell me everything will be okay.

**James:** "I am so sorry… I can tell you are really upset about all of this. I was a jerk to you I should have supported you. I don't know what it is like having a baby in a family and the fact it was a shock to you and now I feel terrible…"

I kissed him to shut him up and he kissed me back. He pulled me into a big hug and I felt close to him again. He took my bag off me and we walked out of the class room the bell had gone for home room and we went there.

**Leila:** "Thank you James…"

**James:** "I am never going to leave your side again. I was wondering prom is in 2 weeks?"

**Leila:** "I would love to but…"

**James:** "But?"

**Leila:** "I will still be like this."

**James:** "I will carry you then. We are going senior prom! You will not be missing it for a broken ankle…"

***End of flashback***

Tears were falling down my cheeks. James was holding back his; he did not want to show it. He turned to face me.

**James:** "I think we need to stop thinking about the past and think about the future."

**Leila:** "Yes, can you stay here tonight please I don't want to be alone…"

**James:** "Of course…"

He got up it was 11pm and I got dressed into my pj's and James returned in sweats and no shirt. I raised an eyebrow and he just laughed. He climbed next to me in my bed and I was leaning on his chest, he was warm and I listened to his heartbeat he was stroking to top of my head and also was stroking my ear with a free finger. I did have feelings for him but it was too soon to move on, and I had fun with Logan and the others it was not awkward like I thought it would be. I received a text but I ignored it I was almost asleep thanks to James. I could tell he was almost asleep his breathing got heavier and he had stopped stroking me. I fell asleep shortly after him and I felt so happy. It was the best sleep I had for such a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

***This is the real guys not the TV show***

* * *

I woke up really early James was still sleeping I did not want to disturb him but he had a grip on me so I could not get up. I remembered I got a text before we fell asleep I looked at the id and it was Jason…

**James:** "Morning, wow not slept this well in ages it in nearly 11am… Are you okay?"

**Leila:** "Look at this I can't open this…"

I handed James my phone and his face changed when he saw the screen. He opened the text and I could not read his expression at all…

**Leila:** "So?"

**James:** "He wants to meet up with you…"

**Leila:** "Umm... right… should I go?"

**James:** "I don't know… you should read it, I will come with you if you want."

**Leila:** "Thanks James…"

He hugged me and got up.

**James:** "I am going to take a shower then make you breakfast."

**Leila:** "Thanks James. I am going to call Jason quickly."

As James left I dialled the phone.

**Jason:** "Hello?"

**Leila:** "Jason, you said you wanted to meet?"

**Jason:** "Err… yeah well I am taking Lucy to Disney Land so thought we could talk and you could bring Eliza."

**Leila:** "I don't know Jason, you did not trust me. Then you ignored me when I did try to call you to tell you I was moving."

**Jason:** "I know I am sorry, please can we talk? I miss you."

**Leila:** "I will come on one condition."

**Jason:** "Anything."

**Leila:** "James comes too."

**Jason:** "Are you dating him?"

**Leila:** "No, I am living with him… as you kicked me out. He is my best friend. I am never going to date him again…"

**Jason:** "Again?"

**Leila:** "I told you we used to date. When you found out I knew the guys… Don't you remember?"

**Jason:** "I don't but, I guess you don't have feelings for him anymore."

**Leila:** "I don't… Okay so send me the dates and I will meet you there?"

**Jason:** "Sounds great, I can't wait. Bye Leila."

**Leila:** "Bye."

After the call I fell back onto my bed. I threw my phone out of my door. I just lied to Jason. I did have feelings for James and Logan. This was bad. If he found out he would never trust me again. I loved him and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I need to tell him something, something big that will show him I trust him and he could trust me. I had to tell him my past. Only James and I knew about this. I heard my phone sliding across the floor then someone lying next to me.

**James:** "So the call went well then?"

**Leila:** "I guess…"

**James:** "Tell me everything."

**Leila:** "He wants to meet and me to bring Eliza too. I asked if you could come and he jumped straight to us dating."

**James:** "You know that is true."

**Leila:** "James…"

**James:** "Sorry, hard to resist and you have such a cute smile."

**Leila:** "Do friends even say that to each other?"

**James:** "Best friends do…"

**Leila:** "True… So you will come? It is in Disney…"

**James:** "Great I can't wait, you still seem down."

**Leila:** "I think I have to tell him."

**James:** "Tell him what?"

**Leila:** "Us…"

**James:** "We said we would never tell anyone else."

**Leila:** "Well… it is a way to prove that he can trust me and also it gives you the chance to tell the guys. They need to know. I also told Kendall he would know soon."

**James:** "Fine… I get a hug for this crime…"

**Leila:** "Deal…"

We sat up and James pulled me into hug. He held me tight. I breathed in his sent and felt comfortable. I felt a drip from his wet hair which made me pull away. I then noticed he was only wearing a towel.

**Leila:** "James… towel is falling down."

**James:** "I don't mind…"

**Leila:** "I do… Now I want to get dressed. So out…"

**James:** "No fun… I am going to take Fox out."

**Leila:** "Okay. See you in a bit."

After about 10 minutes of James out of the house I went downstairs to watch TV. Nothing was on so I watched Friends repeats I was laughing really loudly and did not hear that someone was at the door.

**? ? ?:** "I know you are in there Leila, I can hear you laughing."

**Leila:** "Okay, I am coming who is it?"

I opened the door and Logan was staring at me.

**Leila:** "Sober yet?"

**Logan:** "Very funny. Is James here?"

**Leila:** "No he just went out with Fox. I can tell him you came. Bye."

**Logan:** "I came for aspirin actually. My head is pounding after last night."

**Leila:** "Wait here…"

**Logan:** "Okay… Can't I at least come in?"

**Leila:** "If you must…"

Great Logan was here and I knew he was not going to leave until James got back and I wanted to call James. I started to dial and saw his phone on the counter. Trust him to not have it on him the one time I needed him. I grabbed the aspirin and a bottle of water and took it to Logan.

**Leila:** "There you go, you can go now."

**Logan:** "I don't want to though. I want to talk to James and we never hangout just the 2 of us it is always when everyone it here."

**Leila:** "That is because I don't want to hang out with you. You broke my heart then ruined my wedding; I am trying to rebuild my whole relationship with Jason again now."

**Logan:** "I was not thinking and I was drunk, we had never… and I thought it was you. You look a lot like that girl did easy mistake to make when you are drunk."

**You:** "Not a good thing to say to me Logan, please go. I will tell James to call you."

**Logan:** "One thing."

**You:** "What?"

He pulled me closer to him. I had no Idea what he was doing. He pulled my head up so we had eye contact. I missed those eyes. You could see his soul in them, every emotion he was feeling and they were just beautiful chocolate brown. He placed his hands on my waist and closed his eyes. I knew what he was going to do.


	8. Chapter 8

***This is the real guys not the TV show***

* * *

Logan's lips lightly touched mine and he felt soft and his breath was minty. He started to lightly nibble my lips to gain entrance. I let him in. It was an amazing kiss. I missed him so much but I might be getting back with Jason. Oh crap Jason… I did not care. The kiss was passionate and amazing our tongues were dancing around in each other's mouths and I felt a tear on my cheek and it was not mine. Why was Logan crying? He pulled away and he had a huge smile on his face.

**Logan:** "Thank you, it was something to remember you by I never got to kiss you goodbye that night 3 years ago…"

**Leila:** "Logan that was wrong."

**Logan:** "I don't understand? You kissed me back?"

**Leila:** "I know I did. I am really confused. I spoke to Jason this morning and thinking about my past with James last night. I don't know what to think anymore."

**Logan:** "I understand why you would be confused but I think you should forget about Jason and come back to me. I love you and want to be with you. I have not had a girlfriend since you and you are the only one for me."

**Leila:** "Logan… I think you should go. I need to think and I want to be alone."

**Logan:** "I will be back tonight to check on you and I will bring a pizza and we can talk."

**Leila:** "I don't think you should bring a pizza Logan…"

**Logan:** "Why?"

**Leila:** "It is turning into a date Logan and we are not going to date ever again."

**Logan:** "We still need to talk. I am going to go as I can see you are getting worked up."

Logan pulled me into a hug. I don't know why I was being like I this with him. He was nice to me. I was overthinking this. I pulled back and opened the door. Logan kissed me on the cheek and walked out. I felt sparks like I did with James and Jason. This was getting bad. I loved 3 men. I had also had a bad past with all of them. I went upstairs and changed into my pj's again. I was not in the mood to be wearing normal clothes. After about an hour James returned and came into my room and Fox jumped onto my bed. I was playing with Fox and James sat next to me on my bed.

**James:** "I did not know today was a pyjama day?"

**Leila:** "I had a hard morning. Oh and Logan came over…"

**James:** "Are you okay?"

**Leila:** "No… he kissed me."

**James:** "That is bad because? Getting kissed is great…"

**Leila:** "I guess… even if he cheated on me then ruined my wedding?"

**James:** "You two are just like Ross and Rachel."

**Leila:** "How are we like them?"

**James:** "On again and off again… all you need is to get pregnant…"

**Leila:** "James, don't say that."

**James:** "Sorry…Just trying to cheer you up… You love that show."

**Leila:** "Sorry, I know. I wish I could decide I have feelings for him and Jason. The kiss was great but I don't know if I could ever trust him again."

**James:** "I know it is hard for you and you are still young so you could just love me instead."

**Leila:** "James…"

**James:** "Sorry just trying to cheer you up. Let's order a pizza and play some random games. And relax like friends."

**Leila:** "Like old times."

**James:** "Exactly."

We got up and followed Fox out of the room. I paused outside James' room.

**James:** "Why did you stop?"

**Leila:** "Pyjama day remember."

**James:** "Right."

**Leila:** "A shirt this time too please."

**James:** "You can wish, but you won't get that wish."

**Leila:** "What are you saying?"

**James:** "Nothing…"

He winked at me and I shut the door to give him space. Not that he wanted it. I went to the kitchen to get a drink and saw that James' phone was ringing and it was Logan. I did not want to pick it up so I let it go to voicemail and Logan left a really long message…

**Logan:** "James, call me when you get this. I don't know what to do. I kissed Leila today I bet she told you but still. I have no idea what to do… You know I love her so much and I should listen to you when you say that she needs to fix her problems with Jason first but I can't let her do that. I need her and your help. You live with her so you could help me I hope. I am so lost. Our kiss was perfect and better than they were 3 years ago. I really need your help and Kendall and Carlos don't want to get involved. I understand but you are my best friend and I have no one else to turn to. Thanks James. Sorry for the long message I really need your help and I don't want to break her heart again I have done it too many times and I want this time to be perfect."

Logan why did you have to make everything so much more complicated than it already is? I think when I tell Jason my past he won't want anything to do with me so then I guess that would leave just James and Logan to worry about.

I felt arms around my waist which took me out of my deep thoughts. I looked up and saw James' eyes staring into mine and his smile made him look so goofy. It was cute. I smiled up at him and he kissed my forehead. I turned around and hugged him.

**Leila:** "Err… Logan called and left a long message."

**James:** "He can wait. Today is all about you."

**Leila:** "Thank you. So shall I call for a pizza?"

**James:** "No. I will you can get the blankets out and pick some NORMAL movies please and don't forget the games."

**Leila:** "I am going to forget what you said about the movies."

**James:** "Hmm… just stating a true fact."

**Leila:** "Right… nice SHIRT…"

**James:** "I wanted to make you happy. That is all! Now go. Or I will put mushrooms on your pizza."

**Leila:** "Alright I am going..."

I left the room and went over to the shelf I couldn't stop smirking at what James said about my choice in movies I was going to get him back BIG TIME! I got the disk out so James could not see what I picked until he arrived. I sat down and covered myself up in the blankets waiting for James.

It was really late I had fallen asleep and my head was resting on James' lap. My phone rang and I woke up but I did not want to open my eyes I did not want James to know I was awake or he would have stopped stroking my ear. I heard he picked up my phone.

**James:** "Hello?"

**Jason:** "Err… hi James is Leila there?"

**James:** "No she is asleep."

**Jason:** "Right. Okay. I could tell you after all she wants you to come. I got the tickets for 2 weeks is that okay with you two?"

**James:** "I think it is I am off work for a while and Le doesn't have a job at the moment."

**Jason:** "I will mail the stuff to you guys the rest of the information. Can I ask you a favour James?"

**James:** "Sure."

**Jason:** "Could you give me and Leila some space one day so we can talk about stuff I want to make a fresh with her."

**James:** "That is fine. See you then. Bye."

**Jason:** "Bye James. Thanks."

I heard James hang up the phone then he sighed loudly. Now was a good time to sit up. I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled at me. He then pushed my head back down and started to stoke my ear again.

**Leila:** "What was that for?"

**James:** "I liked it when you were on my lap."

**Leila:** "Okay. What are we watching now?"

**James:** "17 again. I like this film I could imagine myself doing this sort of part."

**Leila:** "I don't see it…"

**James:** "I look after you, don't I? I could act like a dad…"

**Leila:** "Okay, so that did not offend me at all…"

We got disturbed by a knock on the door.

**James:** "You get it."

**Leila:** "No I am tired and just woke up."

**James:** "I can't get up you are on my lap."

I sat up and smirked at him. There was another knock on the door.

**Leila:** "Fox… haha I am not on your lap anymore and I have Fox on mine."

**James:** "We are playing hoops tomorrow for this…"

**Leila:** "Great, another chance to whoop your butt."

James shook his head and got up I held my hand out and Fox hit it. James was gone a while and I was getting worried. I got up scaring Fox in the process.

**Leila:** "Shh… calm down Fox… James, you better not be making out with Kendall or I will be very upset you stopped stroking my ear."

**James:** "Haha very funny. Logan is here."

**Logan:** "Hi Leila, sorry I am not Kendall."

**Leila:** "It is fine Logan. James I am going to bed as I am tired still."

**James:** "Okay. I will say good night in a bit."

He kissed me on the cheek and I waved goodbye to them both. I was in my bedroom staring at my ceiling I was trying to make out what James and Logan were talking about but it was too muffled and I knew they were talking quietly and about me. I heard James shut the door and come upstairs. He walked in and sat on the bed. I took off his shirt and pulled the sheets over him.

**Leila:** "I can't sleep without you by my side."

**James:** "Same here."

He looked into my eyes and pecked me on the lips and pulled me into a cuddling position and started to stroke my ear and hair again.

**Leila:** "James? When I kissed Logan was I cheating? I am not dating Jason yet, he broke up with me so it is not wrong?"

**James:** "No it is not wrong but you need to think wisely about who you choose if any of them. Jason didn't trust you when you told him that you were not cheating on him with Logan and if he finds out that Logan kissed you today then that might be bad for the both of you. Logan though did cheat on you and by looking in his eyes you can tell he is truly sorry. You know I will always love you and look after you which ever path you choose."

**Leila:** "Thank you James. I love you too. Maybe when I see Jason again everything will become clear."

**James:** "It will. Now you need to sleep you have a lot going on your mind and need energy for hoops tomorrow."

**Leila:** "Thanks again for being here with me. Night."

I slowly drifted off to sleep James' bare chest kept me warm even though we had covers over us. I could not thank him enough for helping me sleep I never did sleep well without someone by my side. This probably did not help me when it comes down to thinking about my feelings but me and James both knew that our past was holding us back and that would be risky. After a little while I had fallen asleep but I knew James didn't he was still thinking about what Logan had told him. I wanted to know but I think it would be rude to ask about his personal business. It might just be work.


	9. Chapter 9

***This is the real guys not the TV show***

I woke up to find myself already dressed in my gym clothes and the covers back. Why would James do that? I felt awkward. I got up and took a shower so James wasted time getting me dressed. He was going to get a payback big time. After my shower I went downstairs and saw backpacks by the door and one of James' many basketballs.

**Leila:** "James, I am going to kill you."

**James:** "Relax I did not look."

**Leila:** "Sure…"

I took the piece of toast out of his hand and took a bite out of it and sat on the counter. I was smirking and had an evil look in my eye I wanted to mess with James today. Especially as we were going out to play hoops and he got me dressed I am still mad about that.

**Leila:** "So umm… what did you and Logan talk about last night?"

**James:** "Work stuff. Now come on I want to whoop your butt then I might take you out for lunch…"

**Leila:** "No."

**James:** "No?"

**Leila:** "No, I am going to beat you and no to lunch because I am meeting my parents for lunch."

**James:** "Planning on telling me that?"

**Leila:** "I did… it is in your calendar by the door."

**James:** "Oh yeah it is… I will just go to Kendall's and eat all of his food."

* * *

We walked out of the house and walked to the gym as it was only down the road. I was excited to go play hoops as it has been a while. I remember when I was planning of becoming professional when I grew up in high school I even got a scholarship for college but my parents talked me out of it because apparently my dream was not reachable. So I trained as a teacher instead. Working with kids is fun but I always regretted not following my dream, James' dream came true but I always hoped mine would come true one day too.

* * *

When we arrived it was pretty quiet there as most people were at work and only a few people were working out on bikes and weights so James and I headed straight to the courts. I told James I would beat him and I did. I was always better than he was but he never believed me and it was always fun to mess with him. While we were playing there was someone watching us from the stands, he was always watching me. I was fine with it until I started to pelt balls at James. When we both fell to the floor from exhaustion he came over to us.

**Guy:** "You have good game young lady."

**Leila:** "Thanks…"

**Guy:** "I am the coach for the national women's team here. Would you be interested in trying out?"

**Leila:** "I am not that good. I am just hanging with a friend. He let me win so I am not really that good."

**James:** "I would agree with you there, but I did not let you win. You should go for it."

**Leila:** "Really?"

**Guy:** "Here is my card come by here tomorrow at 3 and the ladies will bring their game and I hope you will to."

**Leila:** "Thank you I will."

We watched him walk away and then we both just screamed.

**James:** "Your dream is finally coming true!"

**Leila:** "I know! You did not need to say that though. I know you let me win just so I wouldn't kill you later for this morning."

**James:** "No I am honest I did not let you win I have not played in a while and you are AMAZING! Are you still going to kill me?"

**Leila:** "You bet! Come on you can come to lunch with my family too as part of your punishment."

**James:** "How is that a punishment? I like your family…"

**Leila:** "I think my sister will talk you into giving her Fox again so that is a punishment for you."

**James:** "Don't you dare encourage her… I love him…"

**Leila:** "I will now after today… come we have to go… you love him more than me?"

**James:** "Well he does not blackmail me…"

I raised an eye brow and started to walk to the showers. When I was ready I had no idea why James was taking so long. He always says I take forever this time I can prove him wrong again. I went to the mini café next to the gym and sent James a text telling him where I was. I sat down with my drink I got a fruit smoothie and someone came and sat by me.

**Logan:** "I see you never change what you drink."

**Leila:** "Same with you."

**Logan:** "We drink the same… Why are you here on your own?"

**Leila:** "I am waiting for James he takes ages to shower."

**Logan:** "You should try living on a bus with him…"

**Leila:** "Well I bet nothing is worse than that even living with him."

**Logan:** "That is true. Is it true you are meeting with Jason?"

**Leila:** "Yes it is and James is coming too…"

**Logan:** "Do you think you will get back together with him?"

**Leila:** "I don't know. He did not trust me…"

**James:** "You think that telling him our secret will show him you trust him with something that big then he can always trust you… why our secret?"

**Leila:** "It is my only one… my parents still don't know and you are going to tell the others when I tell Jason."

**Logan:** "I can't wait… I have to go. Le can we go out for a dinner or something tomorrow?"

**Leila:** "Logan I am not sure…"

**James:** "She will call you!"

**Logan:** "Bye…"

**Leila:** "Why did you say that? I might be getting back with Jason…"

**James:** "You need to talk to Logan about your past. The only way that you would actually get it done is facing it and seeing him. Without being drunk and having sex after…"

**Leila:** "Who said I would do that?"

**James:** "I was talking about Logan… He is my mate I know him. You are nothing like that. Come on let's go. As you said we will be late."

**Leila:** "I only said that to get you to hurry up we have an hour still…"

**James:** "I am going to get you for that."

James picked me up and he walked me home. Me being over his shoulder and not fighting back as it was fun and I was fiddling with his hair which he liked. When we arrived home he threw me onto a chair and then jumped on me.

**Leila:** "James that hurts! Stop putting all of your body weight on me…"

**James:** "Say please…"

**Leila:** "James, PLEASE stop crushing my bones. I need them tomorrow."

We got distracted by the door crashing open and my sister jumping on top of us.

**James:** "Hi Eliza… Fox is in the kitchen…"

**Eliza:** "I want to be with you today…"

**Leila:** "That is a first… Come on up, I am about to die here."

**James:** "Now I was the one who was meant to be punished but it seems you have been instead."

**Leila:** "Very funny. I am going to change quickly. Eliza can you say I am just coming and that James will be too."

**Eliza:** "GREAT, James you can sit next to Leila as you guys are dating…"

**James:** "We are not dating Eliza… You are my girl."

She ran off blushing and I pushed James off me and he fell in a heap on the floor. I then dragged him upstairs to change. When I was ready I went to find James who was still not ready again… I went to his room and he was only wearing his briefs. I ran in and threw a shirt and jeans at him.

**Leila:** "Come on your girlfriend is going to be waiting. You are meeting her parents."

**James:** "You could pick out some shoes too…"

**Leila:** "Don't push it. I am going to feed Fox and meet you in the car?"

**James:** "You are just being mean. And thanks for feeding him."

**Leila:** "No problem and only trying to speed you up."

I went to feed Fox who was excited to see me but was more excited when the food arrived. I then felt James wrap his arms around me and throw me over his shoulder again. We went to the car and Eliza was sitting in it my parents looked at me in a begging way. We set off and arrived just after my parents did. Eliza took James' hand and dragged him to our parents. She really loved him and when I lived in Chicago he spent almost every day with her. He was great with her and it always made me think he would have been like as a Dad.

* * *

After we ate we took a walk in the park and I told my parents about Jason and meeting him and also about the basketball try out tomorrow. They seemed pleased for me but they told me to not get my hopes up as I had not played in a team since college. They were right. When we got home it was late and I was home alone as James was putting Eliza to sleep and helping to settle Fox in. He was there so often with Fox I think my parents saw him more of a son than a neighbour or friend.

I was in bed when he came back in I pretended to be asleep as I knew he was going to come in and talk. I heard him walk in then he leaned over and kissed me on my head and walked out again. Sparks again. Why was he making it so hard? I guess he had called Logan as he was talking about me and he said 7pm so I had no choice now.


	10. Chapter 10

***This is the real guys not the TV show***

* * *

***James' POV***

Leila left for her try out and she seemed nervous I offered to go with her but she said no. My time was spent pacing around hoping the news would be good I knew that she was not happy with me again for calling Logan and arranging for them to meet, it was for their own good and she understood why I did it. I heard the key in the lock and I turned around and was disappointed to see Kendall.

**Kendall:** "Nice to see you too."

**James:** "I am waiting for Leila she had a try out for a national team today. Wait why do you have a key?"

**Kendall:** "I know where you hide the spare… She will do great I remember her from college she was awesome."

**James:** "I know but still. I hate to see her upset again she just spoke to Jason for the first time the other day. I don't want him to break her heart again and Logan kissed her. She needs this to keep her spirits up."

**Kendall:** "Wait Logan kissed her?"

**James:** "Yes… they are meeting tonight to talk things out. She isn't dating anyone Jason broke up with her so it is fine right? She is not cheating."

**Kendall:** "You are thinking way too deep into this man."

**James:** "It's just I love her and want what is best for her."

**Kendall:** "Now you are making more sense. You know you can't date her."

**James:** "I know that. She doesn't even know what she wants yet."

**Kendall:** "Neither would I if I was in her position. It is great she is trusting Logan after what he did."

**James:** "I know… can we stop talking about this now?"

**Leila:** "Stop talking about what?"

**James:** "Err… nothing. How was it?"

**Leila:** "You really want to know?"

**Kendall:** "Le you are killing James just tell him already… oh and me too!"

**Leila:** "I did it…"

**James:** "You made the team?"

**Leila:** "No, I had sex with Kendall…"

**Kendall:** "I wish…"

**James:** "Dude… I can't believe it. Well done I am so proud of you. And that means you can't move to Chicago if Jason asks you."

**Kendall:** "Is that all you can think about James? Leila not moving away again?"

**James:** "No I was making a joke. Leila you better get ready Logan will be here in an hour. Want help picking a dress?"

**Leila:** "Err… James I am fine I picked one this morning after you bombed me with the news…"

She kissed me on the cheek and hugged Kendall and went up to change and get ready. I watched her walk away and then Kendall hit me with a pillow to stop me from staring.

**Kendall:** "Mexican night at Carlos' tonight, you going to come? He did say bring Fox though if you do come."

**James:** "Eliza has Fox till tomorrow. I will still come. Carlos can cook a mean taco."

**Kendall:** "See you then I am going now. Vans don't buy themselves."

**James:** "You have so many…"

**Kendall:** "My favourite ones have a hole in them…"

**James:** "Right… see you tonight, 8?"

**Kendall:** "Yup. I can pick you up?"

**James:** "I can walk. Bye."

* * *

***Logan's POV***

I was waiting to get out of my car I was nervous. Was she going to be shy? I was scared I was going to mess this up. I was hoping she would take me back. She might not though after what I did to her. James told me to not rush things and let her take her own pace. She still needed to talk to Jason. I hated that guy… I know Leila loves him but I think he is a jerk for not trusting her. Yes I did want her back but we were not dating, if I was her I would not take me back, but I am hoping she will. I got out of the car and knocked on the door. James opened it.

**James:** "She is just coming… you are so lucky…"

**Logan:** "Why?"

**James:** "You will see…"

James winked at me and went upstairs leaving me in the doorway standing there awkwardly. He came down and closely followed by Leila. James was right, she was looking stunning her short hair hugged around her neck and her makeup was not too grand and made her eyes stand out a little bit more. I always loved her eyes. I then moved down to her dress. It was so beautiful like her. It was a long dress that went to the floor.

**James:** "Have fun… I might stay over at Carlos' tonight depending on how drunk I get, knowing Carlos I will be out cold by 8:30…"

**Leila:** "Okay if you do come back please try to not wake me up if it is late. I know you are not light on your feet. Logan shall we go?"

**Logan:** "Sure. Bye James."

I led her to my car and opened the door for her. She slid in and I closed the door. She did not look as uncomfortable as I thought she was going to be. She was pretty relaxed but I also knew she was good at bottling up her feelings. We drove in complete silence. I did not know what to say and she would glance at me on occasions and smile at me but that was it. When we arrived I sat down and she wanted to go to the bathroom I needed to think about what I was going to say to her.

* * *

***Leila's POV***

I needed to think. Logan was sweet but none of us spoke a word in the car ride I sent James a text when I was in the bathroom asking for help but I knew he would not respond he would be on his way to Carlos' by now.

When I walked out Logan beamed at me. Could I give him another chance? I did have feelings for him. I knew he did for me otherwise that kiss the other day would not have been so amazing.

**Logan:** "Hey, you okay?"

**Leila:** "I am thank you. What you gonna have?"

**Logan:** "Not sure… you?"

**Leila:** "Same."

* * *

There was a really awkward silence and I was starting to think that this was a bad idea. All we spoke about were comments on the restaurant and on the food. It was not until it came to desert we really started to talk as it was bringing back memories.

**Leila:** "Now I know why this place is so familiar."

**Logan:** "Why?"

**Leila:** "You took me here on our first date."

**Logan:** "I did, we shared the chocolate cake because you wanted it but could not eat a whole one then you did."

**Leila:** "Sorry about that."

**Logan:** "It was years ago… you going to have it again?"

**Leila:** "I think I might and I will share this time."

**Logan:** "I will always be thankful for James setting us up. He is a great guy. I don't understand how you can't still have feelings for him?"

**Leila:** "I do… I just hide them away I know it is a bad idea. I know he does for me but our past. I can't. We can't."

**Logan:** "Can you please tell me what happened between you two?"

**Leila:** "You will know in good time. James is going to tell you when I tell Jason. I know Jason won't like it so I can bet when he finds out he won't want anything to do with me halfway through the story."

**Logan:** "I promise I won't do anything to hurt you based on your past! Everyone has good and bad in them. I love you whatever."

**Leila:** "Thanks Logan."

**Logan:** "Can I ask… do you still have any feelings for me?"

**Leila:** "Honestly yes. I still love Jason though and need to fix things with him before anything can happen. I would like to get to know you again after 3 years. I have a feeling we won't be able to be friends if I do get back with Jason."

**Logan:** "I understand completely. I ruined your life."

**Leila:** "You are trying to fix it though so thank you."

**Logan:** "No problem. I will pay and we can take a walk?"

**Leila:** "Thank you, but I am really tired after today and I want to go to bed and I have a feeling I will have a drunken James on the doorstep."

**Logan:** "Carlos does know how to throw a party. Wait I never asked, James told me you had try outs for the national team, so?"

**Leila:** "I got it."

**Logan:** "That is amazing well done. Your dream finally came true."

**Leila:** "Thank you Logan."

I leaned over the table and kissed him on his cheek and he blushed. He then left cash for our bill and took me by the hand and walked me to his car. The drive home was full of laughs and when I arrived home like I thought; James was sitting on the doorstep.

**Logan:** "Night Le. I had a great time with you. I hope your thing with Jason goes well. I am going out of town to see my family for a few weeks before work starts so I will see you when I get back."

**Leila:** "Okay, Bye Logan."

I kissed him on the cheek again and he drove away. I smiled and did a little twirl I missed Logan so much I wish things were not so complicated and I would rush back to him. I should be careful though he has done some bad stuff, but I can trust him when he says sorry. Maybe ruining my wedding was a good thing, because I was not missing Jason as much as I should be.

**James:** "Someone is happy… before you ask I locked myself out… and I am not drunk."

**Leila:** "Right you could have texted me."

**James:** "Phone is with my keys…"

**Leila:** "My parents have a key too and the spare?"

**James:** "Kendall used the spare earlier and forgot to put it back and I forgot about your parents."

**Leila:** "So you want to go in?"

**James:** "Maybe…"

When James and I got in I went straight upstairs and had a shower I was getting ready for bed when James walked in. He was smiling at me and I realised I only had shorts on. My back was turned and I only knew James was there because he was chuckling to himself. I threw a top on and turned to face him.

**Leila:** "Is there a reason you are in here?"

**James:** "Yes to look at you… also to tell you Carlos and Erika say congrats about hoops."

**Leila:** "I will text him in the morning. Night James."

I got into bed waiting for him to say it to me. He switched off the light and got into my bed.

**Leila:** "I don't need your help to help me sleep anymore."

**James:** "I need you though. I have a feeling that you will be going soon."

**Leila:** "I am not going anywhere."

**James:** "Good. I can't live that far away from you again."

**Leila:** "Night James…"

**James:** "Night Le, this is the last time I promise."

**Leila:** "I don't mind just a little more warning next time I will wear more clothes."

**James:** "I don't mind."

I turned over and had my back to him and he was drawing random shapes on it with his finger, which made me giggle so I turned around and rested my head on his chest and sighed. He started to tangle his fingers in my hair and stroke my ear. I was soon asleep and I felt movement in the middle of the night. I felt James putting his arms around my body and holding me tight. I liked it and placed my hand over his. We were acting like a couple even though we were just friends with a past. I ruined the end of his high school days I can't believe he still wanted to be my friend.


	11. Chapter 11

***This is the real guys not the TV show***

* * *

I was woken up by Fox licking my face. James must have thought it would be funny that way. I got up and let Fox out of my room and James wondered in.

**James:** "He did not do his job properly he was in there half an hour before you got up."

**Leila:** "If you wanted me up maybe you should not make your dog do your dirty work. How long do we have?"

**James:** "30 minutes… and Eliza is eating breakfast now so you don't need to worry about her. Are you sure you want to do this?"

**Leila:** "Yes, we need to talk. Now excuse me I need to change."

James went to my bed sat on his stomach placed his hands on his cheeks and was swinging his legs back and forth like a little girl.

**Leila:** "That was not an invitation James…"

**James:** "I have seen it all before… I want to talk to you; we did not talk this week when you got in you went straight to bed every day…"

**Leila:** "You shouldn't have encouraged me to try out for the team then should you? Now out we can talk in the car, Eliza normally falls asleep."

**James:** "Okay… where is your bag I will take it down… and Jason said we have to share a room unless you want to share with him…"

**Leila:** "I think I will stick with you…"

James took my bag and left my room. We were staying at the resort even though it was an hour away… I was getting sicker inside about this I did not want to tell him the secret but I had to show him that I can trust him and he can trust me. When I walked downstairs James was packing up Fox's things to drop him off to Carlos' and I went to make some breakfast.

**Eliza:** "I can't wait to see Lucy again, will she remember me?"

**Leila:** "Of course she will. I need to make sure you understand because James is coming the trip might not be normal…"

**Eliza:** "Why?"

**James:** "Because I am on TV and a worldwide pop icon…"

**Leila:** "Close enough just saying you might not be able to be with James all the time. He needs adult time and time to hide from cameras. Mainly yours…"

**Eliza:** "I understand. Can I go to the bathroom?"

**James:** "Sure you know where it is."

**Leila:** "There is no food left…"

**James:** "Steal some of Carlos' we need to go in a minute are you ready? And do you know where Fox is?"

**Leila:** "Behind you, and I am ready."

We got in the car and Fox was on my lap for the drive to Carlos' house. Eliza had already fallen asleep and I was nervous. I was just over an hour away from seeing my ex fiancé who I hadn't seen for practically 4 months. After we dropped Fox off James turned down the music and looked at me for a second.

**James:** "Everything will be fine. I am here and I am going to tell Carlos, Kendall and Logan tonight over the phone."

**Leila:** "Maybe we should keep it a secret…"

**James:** "No you are not backing out now, you made me do this and got my friends hyped up about finally knowing our past."

**Leila:** "Right sorry. I am just scared of what he is going to think."

**James:** "If he hates you for your past then Jason is not the right guy for you. It is either me or Logan…"

**Leila:** "I am glad you still think we have something… still risky…"

**James:** "I have wanted you for years. Life is not worth living without taking risks. Talking of risks we are here."

**Leila:** "Now or never…"

James started to hum a high school musical song which was not helping. It did make me laugh which woke Eliza up but she was too excited to even care. We pulled up at our hotel and saw Jason in the lobby with Lucy. He smiled when he saw me and started to walk up to us. He gave me an awkward hug and shook James' hand then went to high five Eliza.

**Jason:** "We are all checked in…"

**James:** "Great I need to rest after driving for a while before all the fun starts."

**Leila:** "James you are like on enemy ground…"

**James:** "Come again?"

**Eliza:** "Silly James… you are in Disney Land but you work for Nickelodeon."

**James:** "I am silly aren't I?"

We walked up to our rooms and Jason's room had a bunk bed so Eliza and Lucy went there while James and I had a connecting room. The view we had was great and I was now looking forward to my week. James was napping and the girls went down to the pool. I was flicking though channels on my TV and Jason walked in.

**Jason:** "Maybe now is a good time to talk?"

**Leila:** "Not now… I need to tell you something and I don't want it to be in front of James…"

**Jason:** "Right… so tonight? We could go to the restaurant here?"

**Leila:** "Okay."

**Jason:** "So how have you been?"

**Leila:** "I got a job."

**Jason:** "That is great. Teaching again?"

**Leila:** "No, I am on the national women's basketball team…"

**Jason:** "Wow that is amazing! You told me you wanted to do that. You made it."

**Leila:** "I really have to thanks James. I wouldn't have tried out if it wasn't for him."

**Jason:** "That was nice of him to do that."

**Leila:** "Well we were just playing together and a scout saw me and asked me to try out."

**Jason:** "So where does James come in?"

**Leila:** "He made me try out."

**Jason:** "I see… If you don't mind me saying he seems to have feelings for you."

**Leila:** "I know he does. We spoke about them together a few weeks back."

**Jason:** "Right. I am going to check on the girls see you later for dinner."

**Leila:** "Okay see you."

After Jason left I did not feel sparks like I did with Logan and James. Maybe I am over him.


	12. Chapter 12

***This is the real guys not the TV show***

* * *

**James:** "Everything will be fine; I don't see why you are worrying so much?"

**Leila:** "When you tell your ex the past that haunts you sometimes tell me how you feel!"

**James:** "No need to snap…"

**Leila:** "Nerves, sorry. I am off then. Eliza and Lucy are asleep and I will see you later."

**James:** "Okay, it will be fine. Good Luck!"

**Leila:** "Thanks…"

***James' POV***

After Leila left I went to my bed and dialled my phone crunch time for me too.

**Kendall:** "About time too!"

**James:** "If you are going to be like that Kendall I won't tell you."

**Kendall:** "Sorry."

**Carlos:** "Oh James, Fox is fine just saying."

**James:** "Thanks, is Logan there?"

**Logan:** "Now I am. So are you going to tell us or what?"

**James:** "I will tell you just wait a moment."

I took a deep breath and looked up to the ceiling hoping that something would happen to prevent this from happening.

**Kendall:** "Dude we are waiting."

**James:** "This is big... Okay so here we go..."

***Leila POV***

**Leila:** "I need to tell you something."

**Jason:** "Okay shoot."

**Leila:** "This is big for me okay. Only one other person knows this besides me not even my parents know."

**Jason:** "Okay this is big… why did you not tell me before?"

**Leila:** "I swore I would never tell it, but I think you need to know this."

**Jason:** "Maybe you should not tell me if it is this big…"

**Leila:** "I have to. James is telling it to the guys tonight because of me so I have to tell you."

**Jason:** "James?"

**Leila:** "It is my past with him."

**Jason:** "I don't want to know what happened between you and James Leila."

**Leila:** "This makes me who I am today. If you don't want to know then all I can think is that you don't want to even be with me if you don't want to know what has happened to me in my past."

**Jason:** "But it is you and James. Is that why you asked if he could come too?"

**Leila:** "No, he came to support me. He is my best friend and was there for me when I had nowhere else to go."

**Jason:** "Okay… can you tell me to get it over and done with…"

***James' POV***

**Kendall:** "I am so sorry for you and Leila, I understand why you did not want to tell us till now."

**James:** "Thanks Kendall, but it is still not done."

**Carlos:** "There is more?"

**Logan:** "What else could happen you only a little time left in high school?"

**Kendall:** "Nothing happened when I was in college with you… did anything happen?"

**James:** "No, nothing in college. It was the prom."

**Carlos:** "Ahh prom…"

**Kendall:** "Dude I don't think it was good!"

I heard Carlos groan down the phone I had a feeling that Kendall had hit him. The worst bit was still to come. I hope Leila was okay with Jason. She was all I could think about.

**James:** "Right, we arrived at the prom and had a great time till they were going to announce King and Queen. Leila and I did not run for it, we thought it was pointless for a plastic crown you had to return after the prom was over."

**Carlos:** "You did not want to be prom king? Weird… Kendall, don't hit me again…"

**Kendall:** "Please continue James…"

**James:** "We were standing at the back and the head cheerleader came on stage. She was not nice and she wanted me. She hated Leila and always had. She started to speak, "So I am going to announce your King and Queen seniors! The person you voted for Queen was…" She paused for a really long time. She was looking directly at me and Leila she had an evil look in her eye. "You voted for Leila… the slut…" Leila looked at me I had no idea what happened and a spotlight fell on her. Tears were falling down her face and Macy the cheerleader started to speak again. "Your King is James… the idiot who knocked up Leila the slut." I was mortified…"

**Logan:** "Sorry man, I had no idea it was that deep…"

**James:** "It gets worse…"

**Kendall:** "What?"

**James:** "When the spotlight fell on me and everyone was cheering and clapping. Leila and I were getting pushed to the front. I picked Leila up because of her ankle and we got pushed to the stage. We got pushed to the microphone and tears were streaming down both of our faces. Macy pushed Leila off the stage. As I was going to help her she dragged me by my tie and pulled me to the centre of the stage. "James, you don't have to be an idiot anymore…""

**Carlos:** "What was that supposed to mean?"

**Logan:** "Carlos, shut up…"

**James:** "Right… we were all confused Leila was still on the floor no one went to help her… I was just looking out avoiding eye contact with anyone. The teachers were just looking at us not thinking about stepping in or helping us at all. Next thing I know Macy turns me to face her and leaned in… I was just walking backwards till she grabbed me again to stop me falling off the stage and then she kissed me. I did nothing back. Leila believed me when I told her. We used to always hate her together. She then put the crown on my head I instantly threw it off and someone in the crowd grabbed it. I was meant to give a speech. I still did. "I never got Leila pregnant, so I don't know how you started that rumour, or why Macy? It is mean and that is how you want to remember senior prom? Cause you people ruined it for us and for yourselves. You would rather upset people than vote properly. I've had it with you people… Why would you want to ruin the last moments we have together as a class? We are all going to new places and doing new things. Macy you just proved that being the head cheerleader makes you a bitch, you used to be nice and cool but you let the power take over." "James you are making a big mistake here. You take me now or this will not be over." "I would never take you Macy not even if you were the last person on earth." I took Leila's hand we started to walk out the hall. "Watch out… you need to keep an eye out from now on." Macy was yelling. Macy came after us. She slammed Leila against the lockers and when I tried to help her but she shut me in a classroom and was talking to Leila. I still don't know exactly what she said to Leila but it changed her. I could feel nothing but anger. Macy wanted to break us up or do something like that to get me to hate Leila that would never have happened."

**Kendall:** "How did Leila change?"

**Carlos:** "I have never heard a thing like that before. I have to ask: you told everyone that you did not get Leila pregnant but you clearly did unless you were not telling the truth before…"

Carlos was cut off with Leila walking into the room in tears.


	13. Chapter 13

***This is the real guys not the TV show***

I just dropped my phone not hanging up not knowing where it landed, Leila needed me. I pulled her into a hug and she did not try to speak she hugged me tight and wanted only that so that is what I gave her. I pulled back to wipe away her tears but they soon returned.

**Kendall:** "We are going to hang up now…"

**Leila:** "W-w-were you telling them?"

**James:** "Yes, but they can wait for the end."

**Leila:** "Okay… I want to go home. Eliza will be fine with Jason and she can stay."

**James:** "If you want. I will pack maybe you should get some rest before we leave."

She just nodded and got changed in the bathroom. I hugged her again and put her in my bed as I had been sitting on it for a while it was warmer and I could see she was shivering. I tucked her in and kissed her on her forehead and heard Jason's door close. I wanted to yell at him. Why would he do that to her? He can't accept her past. He is an idiot and never deserved her. If I am honest I have not liked him, since the day he did not believe her first it turned to hate. He seemed fake. He knocked on the door, it could not have been Eliza or Lucy it was too loud and hard. I ignored it pretending that we were both asleep it was nearly 11 so it is understandable, if I did let him in I would punch him so it was better for the both of us. After I packed up our things I put them by the door and I went to my bed and Leila was still shivering. The pillow was wet from her tears and I could not tell if she was awake or not. I carefully lifted her head and switched pillows so she now had a dry one and slipped into bed next to her. I touched her skin and it was ice cold, I pulled her into a hugging position and put my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She put her hands on top of mine so she was awake.

**James:** "I am here now, you can sleep."

**Leila:** "I can't… It is too hard."

**James:** "Try for me. Please, I hate to see you like this."

**Leila:** "Only for you…"

She started to drift off after that. I didn't. I couldn't sleep, thoughts were running through my head and I had no idea what I could do to help apart from taking her home. I don't even know if she finished. I didn't so maybe she did not even get to the prom. I needed to stop thinking as I could not sleep now. I think she should talk to Kendall or Logan tomorrow. Kendall always knows how to cheer her up or get her to talk and Logan might help to fix all of the feelings going on inside her mind. I fell asleep after that but woke up almost every hour. I was so worried for her.

* * *

***Leila's POV***

I woke up and James was still there next to me sleeping but I felt him moving a lot in the night he must have a lot on his mind too. I now have cancelled out Jason from the love triangle just Logan really, but again James and I seemed to act like a couple so maybe we were one but without making out all the time. I sat up and got pulled back down by James.

**James:** "6am is too early…"

**Leila:** "I want to go now before he finds out."

**James:** "James needs sleep…"

**Leila:** "I will drive then…"

**James:** "No. I will you are in no state to drive. I am just being silly hoping you would laugh…"

**Leila:** "Thanks for trying James… I am going to change."

**James:** "Okay, take your time. We can stop for breakfast on the way."

I smiled at James and walked to the bathroom. I heard him crashing he must have tripped over his feet like usual. When I walked up James was dressed and rubbing his knee.

**James:** "I wrote a note saying to text me to pick up Eliza if she wants it and not to text you. I slipped it under the door too. I think we should go now."

**Leila:** "Okay."

I pulled James into another hug and couldn't wait to go back home and sit down and watch the little mermaid… not like James knew I was planning that. I always did it when I was upset so he should know it by know.

* * *

In the car I was just looking out the window the sun was almost fully out and it was nearly 7. James turned to face me when we stopped at a small diner for breakfast.

**James:** "I am proud of you."

**Leila:** "What? Why?"

**James:** "For being so brave about all of this. If I were you I would have sucker punched Jason there and then and probably have been arrested."

I giggled as James started to thrash around as if he was attacking.

**Leila:** "Stop, stop, stop… do you want to be as the deluded pop star in a diner."

**James:** "So what? I am making you laugh!"

**Leila:** "Okay. Still have you called them back yet?"

**James:** "No I was going to bring them round tonight, to finish the story."

**Leila:** "Okay. Fine by me."

**James:** "When they come you will have to turn the little mermaid off though…"

**Leila:** "FINE…"

**James:** "When they go it will be straight back on… or I could put friends on."

**Leila:** "It might not be on TV though?"

**James:** "It will now…"

**Leila:** "What?"

**James:** "We bought you the box set."

**Leila:** "You did not need to do that James…"

**James:** "I did. It was not my idea anyway."

**Leila:** "Who's was it?"

**James:** "Logan's…"

**Leila:** "Really?"

**James:** "He bought it last night after you came in. I got a text from him saying he got it and it is in our living room…"

**Leila:** "So do all of your friends know where the spare key is now?"

**James:** "Pretty much."

The rest of our time at the diner was just full of laughs and I was glad that James was cheering me up. He told me that Kendall and Logan wanted to talk to me but it would not be tonight just to give us space. I really wanted to see Logan I had not seen him since our sort of date and I wanted to do it again.

* * *

When we arrived home I went to change into my pj's. James went to get Fox from Carlos which left the ice cream supply free. I set down and started to watch TV, covered in blankets and I had laid out some clothes for James and some spare blankets and another spoon. He was going to join me if he liked it or not.

James and I watched TV even though he took the ice cream away from me. I could not stay mad. I fell asleep after about an hour and I heard voices knowing that the others were now there and James must be finishing the story. Everything went heavy and James had fallen asleep and was leaning on me. We were like that for a while and I was woken up to see Logan next to me. His face was red and he had puffy eyes. He must have taken the end of the story hard.

**Leila:** "Logan?"

**Logan:** "Oh… sorry for waking you up. I was only trying to hug you."

**Leila:** "It is fine Logan. Is it just you?"

**Logan:** "No… Kendall and Carlos are in the kitchen getting drinks. We have been here for a while and when they left I hugged you as they would not let me. James told us the end of the story. I can't believe you tried to do that…"

**Leila:** "I know… I regret it now but you did not see the stuff they were saying to me. It was too much and they were saying I should do it… so I tried… and failed."

**Logan:** "I am glad you failed. James is a hero, you know that?"

**Leila:** "I do know that. He saved me from a lot of pain and he saved himself from being heartbroken… Logan?"

**Logan:** "Yes?"

**Leila:** "Can I please have a hug?"

**Logan:** "I was waiting for you to ask me…"

He pulled me into a hug and I felt his cool breath on my neck. He pulled back even though I did not want him to.

**Leila:** "I am going to go to bed."

**Logan:** "Okay. I am really sorry for you. Do you mind if I come up a bit later to check on you?"

**Leila:** "Of course you can."

I got up to leave and got pulled back and Logan kissed me on the cheek. I ran my fingers through James' hair and he sighed in his sleep which was funny. I went to get some water to take up with me. I forgot Kendall and Carlos were in the kitchen.

**Carlos:** "Did Logan wake you up?"

**Leila:** "No. I woke up and I wanted to get a drink and go to bed properly."

**Kendall:** "Okay, if you need anything please tell me."

**Leila:** "Of course."

I hugged both of them and grabbed a bottle of water and headed upstairs. I got into bed. Kendall went to go and get Eliza as she did not want to stay and James did not want to leave me alone as he thought I would go back to the ice cream. I saw her in her room sleeping. I felt bad for ruining her trip; I will make up for it somehow.

* * *

It was nearly midnight and I still was not asleep. I wanted to be with Logan for some reason. I hoped he would come up like he said he would. I was still waiting maybe that was why I was not sleeping? I turned around in bed and pulled the covers over me again as I had kicked them off. I then finally fell asleep as I was staring at a picture on the wall of all of us before I even broke up with Logan.


	14. Chapter 14

***This is the real guys not the TV show***

* * *

***Logan's POV***

Kendall and Carlos had left after James woke up, I stayed. James then got a call from Jason. Jason wanted to talk to him alone. I don't know what was going to happen James said he will be back in the morning and told me to look after Leila. I went up to her room. She was sleeping. I went and got some of James' sweats. They were too big for me but it did not matter. I went back to make sure she was still asleep and went to the sofa to get some sleep, I was not leaving Leila alone.

***Leila POV***

***Dream***

I was fumbling with a bottle. I was crying I could not see what I was doing I was shaking too much I could not do it anymore. I just got called saying my mum was in hospital having the baby. I heard the door slam and James yelling for me. I was still fumbling I could not open the bottle still. I heard James running up the stairs now.

**James:** "LEILA WHERE ARE YOU? YOUR PARENTS WANT TO SEE YOU!"

I was not in a good state to drive at the moment so James was taking me to them but I didn't want to go. I was still crying I only knew James had entered the room because I heard the door crash open and he was sort of yelling but I could no longer hear him over my sobbing. When he realised what I was doing he came over to me and knelt on the floor pulling me into his embrace. He took the bottle out of my hands as I was sobbing into his chest and put it in the bin. He then picked me up and placed me in my bed and he got in with me stroking my hair and ear getting me to calm down.

**James:** "Don't do this ever again to me please… I can't lose you."

***End of Dream***

I woke up screaming. I have had that dream before. The last time I had it was when Logan cheated on me. It was different this time. Normally I was James watching it happen stopping me from doing it, this time I was myself. I saw the pain I put James through, the care he had for me the love… The way he was looking at me and held on to me to make sure I was okay showed me how scared I made him and what I had put him through. Whenever I had that dream I always wondered what would have happened if I got the bottle open…

***Logan's POV***

I heard screaming and ran up to Leila's room she was sitting bolt upright in bed staring out the window. I slid in bed next to her and pulled her down and started to hold her tight. She closed her eyes and got even closer to my chest she was shaking so much and breathing hard.

**Leila:** "James… Is that you?"

**Logan:** "No, Logan… James is meeting Jason as he called…"

**Leila:** "Okay… please don't leave me alone I had a bad dream."

**Logan:** "I won't. I promise."

I hugged her in the covers and kissed her lips lightly. She then opened her eyes and gazed into mine. They were so beautiful. She then kissed me, but it was not a peck. I opened my mouth slightly and she entered. What were we doing? She was kissing me? A great kiss but still we were kissing her heart was broken last night. She told me she had feelings though so maybe this is her releasing her feelings and choosing me. We were still kissing. Perfect in sync and I did not want it to end. She then took my top off and rested her head on my chest.

**Leila:** "Do you mind me listening to your heartbeat? It helps me sleep."

**Logan:** "It is beating for you so I don't mind."

**Leila:** "Okay. Mine is for you and James. Will he be okay?"

**Logan:** "Le, we are talking about James… He will be fine; it is you we should be worrying about."

**Leila:** "I am fine. I have you. James, he is on his own with Jason right now."

**Logan:** "You are right; I will call Kendall and make sure that he keeps an eye around for James."

**Leila:** "Okay. I want to sleep now."

**Logan:** "It is fine I have you in my arms and you are safe here."

I started to stroke her ear and hair like I have seen James do and she fell asleep quite quickly after that. I didn't. I was worried about James. He was all alone I had no reply from Kendall and Carlos was out with Erika tonight so I did not want to disturb him. Should I go looking for him? I would have to leave her and that might scare her when she wakes up though. James is strong he can do it, he is a fighter. I fell asleep shortly after that thought and having Leila by my side I had a good sleep, not had one for such a long time.

***James' POV***

I woke up and I was in pain. My nose hurt and my shirt was covered in blood. Where was I? I opened my eyes to see Jason pacing beside me. I can't remember anything. I don't know how long I have been out cold. All I can remember is getting out of my car and seeing Jason at the meeting point. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Jason started to speak to me.

**Jason:** "Why did you do that to her?"

**James**: "What?"

**Jason:** "Get her pregnant."

**James:** "Did you even hear the whole story?"

**Jason:** "I heard enough, you left her on her own."

**James:** "Yes, I know I did but you did not let her finish and then you know everything that happened after that."

**Jason:** "I don't want to. She has too much baggage and I can't even look you in the eye right now and if I do get back with her I know I would have to spend a lot of time with the man who got my girlfriend pregnant…"

**James:** "Can you tell me what you said to her and what she said to you? I have no clue what is going on…"

**Jason:** "She didn't tell you?"

**James:** "I didn't ask her."

**Jason:** "She told me that when she told you she was pregnant that you did not support her decision to abort and that she needed to grow up."

**James:** "We were teenagers and we both needed to grow up. Is that all she told you?"

**Jason:** "I got mad that she never told me that before and she said some things and said your name and I just told her I can't get back with her, which I can't and she left."

**James:** "You idiot!"

**Jason:** "Excuse me?"

**James:** "I may have said those things, I was angry she never listened to me, but you didn't even let her finish the whole story there was a reason we never tell people, because of what happened after the park. If you let her finish you would have found out that we got back together and did she tell you that she broke her ankle?"

**Jason:** "Calm down… she did tell me."

**James:** "She lost the baby in that fall. Hard to tell people that you were pregnant then you fall and lose it. None of our parents know this. She did not tell you at first to protect me and herself. She did not want to risk my job and because of our friendship was on the brink of collapsing at the end of senior year because of something that happened. I am going home. Where are we?"

**Jason:** "You are not going anywhere… your car is not here as I put you on the ground here I left your car back where we met."

**James:** "You can't do this."

**Jason:** "I need answers and you are going to give them to me."

**James:** "I don't want to tell you what happened to me. Leila was trying to do that before; you broke her heart which I have been trying to fix all day…"

**Jason:** "We all make mistakes."

**James:** "Yes we do, but you are just making yours worse by doing this. Do you realise what Leila will think when she sees I am still not home in the morning?"

**Jason:** "Why do you care so much for her? You are not dating her. She left you to start a new life years ago, doesn't that make you question that she was trying to get away from you?"

**James:** "She was trying to get away from Logan. You know that. Why are you trying to play mind games with me? She did what she thought was best for her. I did not stop her because I love her and could not hold her back."

**Jason:** "You what?"

**James:** "I love her! I have never stopped since I met her! She is the best thing that has ever happened to me and it kills me how bad our past is and how it is holding us back."

**Jason:** "Does she love you back?"

**James:** "I don't know. We don't talk about that."

**Jason:** "What do you talk about then?"

**James:** "I am not giving you every detail of my life."

My phone started to ring. Spiderman. Kendall, what did he want? I bet Logan was worried about me or Leila. I went to my jacket and Jason grabbed my wrist.

**Jason:** "Who is it?

**James:** "Can I see the caller id from inside my pocket?"

**Jason:** "It has stopped now…"

***Kendall's POV***

James did not pick up when I first called. Logan was worried and I think Leila was too. It was not what she needed today. I decided to go look for him. LA was huge though so it could take all night and tomorrow too. After about an hour of driving I saw a small diner and it looked like James' car was in the lot. It was empty apart from that. Maybe he was inside. I went and the server looked at me as I sat at the counter.

**Kendall:** "Miss? Have you seen this guy?"

**Server:** "Yeah, he was here with another guy and then they went out side he got in the car with the guy and he drove off. They seemed to know each other so I did not see it as a problem."

**Kendall:** "Thanks."

I got up and went to the door and turned around.

**Kendall:** "How long ago and in which direction did they go?"

**Sever:** "An hour, a bit longer, and they went down towards the highway."

Great who knows where Jason was taking James. I left and got in my car I tried to call Logan but he was asleep probably with Leila. I then tried Carlos.

**Carlos:** "Dude, you knew Erika and I were meeting tonight."

**Kendall:** "James is missing."

**Carlos:** "Serious?"

**Kendall:** "I am at this small diner in the middle of nowhere and the server saw them going up the highway. Could you help me cover ground I think Logan is asleep with Leila."

**Carlos:** "Okay I am on my way; Erika will take her car and help too."

**Erika:** "What am I doing?"

**Carlos:** "Looking for James."

**Erika:** "Carlos, I am tired can't I stay here please, and sleep?"

**Carlos:** "Sure."

**Kendall:** "CARLOS!"

**Carlos:** "Give me the address and I will meet you there."

I gave him the address and some directions. I just sat and waited for Carlos, deep inside me I had a feeling Jason hurt him but I also just wanted them to pull up here saying that they went to a club or something. Once Carlos arrived I told him where I had covered and where I was planning on going next. We planned where we were going and we were going to meet again in an hour near where we were. I sent Logan a text saying that we know a direction James went in but that was all we knew.

***Leila POV***

I woke up in Logan's arms and felt comfortable next to him. I got up and he did not stir. I went to James' room and he was not in there, only Logan's clothes on the floor. I went downstairs praying he was there; Fox was waiting and was excited to see me. I fed him and then called James. Nothing…

**Logan:** "No answer? Kendall sent me a text late last night saying that he had an idea of what direction he went in and that was all I had."

**Leila:** "I am worried."

**Logan:** "I know I am too. This is not like him at all. I will make you some breakfast."

**Leila:** "Thanks Logan."

I pulled him into a hug and tears were forming in my ears but I did not let one free because I wanted to show I was brave. I sat on the counter and Logan was looking for food.

**Logan:** "You have nothing in…"

**Leila:** "I know… James was meant to go out and get food this morning."

**Logan:** "I can order a pizza maybe or I could run out and get you a bagel or something?"

**Leila:** "Pizza sounds nice."

Logan went to call for a pizza and I was just waiting around and pacing. I sat down and switched on the TV the DVD we were watching before we fell asleep was still in there. I put it on as I was hoping it would cheer me up slightly and Logan came next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

**Logan:** "I think the pizza is here now."

**Leila:** "Great. I will get plates."

We both got up and I was in the kitchen and Logan started to yell.

**Logan:** "LEILA GET YOUR COAT THEY FOUND JAMES."


End file.
